


Faster

by Jemzamia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Faster. Go faster." Merlin is saying those words again but this time Arthur is right by his side.</p><p>Set after 1x04 The Poisoned Chalice</p><p>Written in 2008 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster

_“Faster. Go faster.”_

The first time Merlin had said those words he was in sheer agony, poison rattling through his veins, trying to sap every ounce of energy from within him. The young wizard was not deterred so easily though, not while he could see in his mind’s eye that Arthur was in danger. Merlin had no idea how he was able to see this, especially while he was so weak and awash with fever. He had struggled on though, guiding Arthur with the light, out of the cave and back to safety, back to him.

Now he was saying those same words again, hot and heavy, his breath escaping him, lips brushing against the young prince’s neck as he writhed above him. Once again becoming entirely lost, but this time not in the dark but in Merlin. Arthur buried his head into the right crook of Merlin’s neck, biting harshly at the flesh as he drove on faster, just as his lover asked. Old oak rattled against the wall as the four poster bed shook with the motion of the two teenage boys. Pushing back with equal vigour, Merlin desperately grappled against Arthur’s strong back, trying to hold on. Nails scratching, leaving behind swerving trails of red as their passion drove on.

Arthur sprung up, the veins in his arms prominently straining as they braced him over Merlin, staring down severely on his manservant. Like a god. That was what Merlin thought he looked like above him, for so many reasons. His disheveled golden blonde hair elegantly falling across his handsome face was one of them. Having such a muscular, exquisite body to hold and explore was another. Merlin could have gone on all night listing the gorgeous wonders he found in Arthur, but his train of thought rapidly derailed when Arthur dived down and kissed him fiercely, lifting Merlin’s legs further over his shoulders, driving himself deeper. Blood was being drawn from Arthur’s lips; Merlin couldn't help but bite them as he hissed with pain, nevertheless enjoying himself though. He went to snake is arms around the back of Arthur’s neck, but he was quickly denied, his wrists taken prisoner and pinned either side of his head. 

Arthur edged away from his lover’s face, hovering over him, intently holding Merlin’s gaze, soaking up every little detail within his face. A devilish smirk swept across his face at the far gone look in Merlin’s eyes, the blatant sign that he wanted Arthur and he wanted him now. The lightest of brushes of lips touched Merlin’s, soon followed by a husky whisper.

“You’re getting exactly what you require, sir.”

Merlin’s eyes went wide and felt himself twitch against Arthur’s closely pressed stomach as those words floated through the air. He didn't have long to dwell on them though as the prince shortly picked up the pace they were once at before. And then began to surplus it. The friction between them became unbearably hot; so much so that Merlin swore that his skin would catch fire at any moment. Sweat poured from their bodies while they became more enveloped in each other. Arthur was being so delightfully forceful that Merlin was travelling up the bed gradually, eventually becoming slumped against the regally decorated headboard. The eager prince gladly followed, putting more emphasis on each thrust, plastering himself to Merlin’s skin while he wriggled in ecstasy, letting illicit moans leave his throat. Tracing a line along Merlin’s jugular sent shivers down the young boy’s spine, adding further electricity to the overload currently in his nervous system. He was already struggling to find the energy to breathe when a firm, warm hand clasped his cock, making all the air in his lungs desert him. A sparkle in Arthur’s eye was the only thing he could focus on, that and the mouth-watering sensation of Arthur’s panting breath brushing his face, the working of his cock and the exceedingly talented movement of Arthur’s hips. 

The tension mounted as they got closer and closer to the edge. Arthur was driving so deep Merlin was seeing stars each time he slammed into him, cursing loudly, his boyish charm disappearing and animalistic need overtaking him. He found a sudden strength inside him to rival Arthur’s thrusts, determined to show the tough prince that he wasn't the only one with stamina. Satisfying grunts ensued, making Arthur’s concentration slip for just a second, his famous ruthlessness appeared once again though as he gave the last few powerful thrusts to send them over the edge, along with a sly twist of his wrist on Merlin’s cock. 

Bliss overtook them for what felt like an age. Arthur’s head bowed, resting on Merlin’s chest as he let his body go limp and allowed Merlin to gather him into his arms. Starry-eyed, Merlin simply lay there; staring at the ceiling as his vision finally became focused again, taking large, deep breaths in order to come down from what seemed like heaven. After a while, Arthur slid a fond hand over the left side of Merlin’s chest, letting it rest lightly on his shoulder. Merlin inclined his head, burying his lips in his master’s sweat drenched hair, planting a feather-light kiss. A twitch against his chest told Merlin that Arthur was smiling.

***

The first few rays of morning light began to glitter through the large, arched window as the boys stirred. They had drifted off into sleep in each other’s arms during the night, exhausted by passionate love making. Arthur stretched, a lot like the dragon in his surname would; powerfully and majestically. He caught the dopey grin on Merlin’s face and lunged forward, kissing him sweetly. The vague iron taste of blood still remained on the prince’s lips, something that alarmed him and make him happy at the same time. The fact that he had been savage enough to bite his lip made him worry if he had hurt Arthur while at the same time the pure delight of knowing that he had marked the courageous prince, made him bleed and got to savour the taste flickered through him. 

“No one can ever know about this, you know,” Arthur said, the slight regret in his voice evident.

“I know,” replied Merlin, “But it doesn't mean that it can’t happen again?” Arthur laughed, mostly at the adorable keenness Merlin has included in that sentence, and ruffled Merlin’s hair before slumping back down on the mattress.

“If you play your cards right,” Arthur smiled coyly. He looked to his side and found himself meeting Merlin’s eyes. They stayed there a moment, just for memory’s sake, silent together. After a short while Arthur broke the silence.

“Come on you! Time you got to work! You can start by changing these sheets. They’re filthy!”

Merlin scoffed; amazed at the fact Arthur was already ordering him about, even if it was for a joke.

“I believe that to be entirely your own fault, your majesty,” he interjected.

“I didn't say whose fault it was. I said that I wanted them cleaned right away! You’re my servant, Merlin! You have to serve me,” grinned Arthur.

“Oh I can think of a better way to serve you this morning, sire,” smirked Merlin, pushing the slightly sat up prince back down onto the bed, trailing butterfly kisses along his neck before beginning to descend slowly down his body.

“Maybe we should add this to your list of chores,” gasped Arthur.


End file.
